


Yuanfen

by Nathy_Marisson



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fargexby, Fargexby Month 2020, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Karmaland - Freeform, M/M, soft
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25084756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathy_Marisson/pseuds/Nathy_Marisson
Summary: Yuanfen (chino) personas con un amor predestinadoUn mes de drabbles sobre una de mis ships favoritas de Karmaland
Relationships: Fargan/Alexby11
Kudos: 4





	1. Primer encuentro

La primera vez que le vio se quedó embobado con la magnífica figura que formaba junto a sus alas, alto, fornido, bastante guapo, hasta que abrió la boca soltando un chiste escatológico de esos que Alexby encuentra asquerosos.

Hasta ahí quedo la magia de la primera impresión.

La siguiente vez que le vio estaban en la casa de uno de sus amigos en común, Alexby volvió a escuchar uno de esos chistes malos, esta vez no sobre pedos, pero al nivel que solo alcanzaría un viejo.

A veces le pasaba factura ser el más joven del grupo.

"Alesby" se giró en cuanto escuchó su nombre, el mismo Fargan corría hacia él entusiasmado, como si alguna idea divertida se le cruzara por la mente, o eso asumió Alexby al notar su sonrisa infantil.

"Dime"

"Tengo una idea"

"¿Es legal?" el leve tono de curiosidad que sonó en su voz le dio esperanzas a Fargan.

"Si lo fuera se lo había dicho a Vegetta"

Una sonrisa cómplice se instaló en los labios de Alexby la cual fue perfectamente camuflada por su casco.

"Te oigo"

Fargan sonrió complacido.

La primera vez que él se fijó en Alexby le dio algo parecido a la ternura, escuchar su voz en la presentación general fue interesante y la supuesta lectura superficial que le dio respecto a no cometer ilegalidades fue lo que le dio la chispa a querer convencerlo de cometer un par de delitos, obviamente junto a él.

Es por eso que apenas tuvo un plan que sonaba divertido, no muy peligroso como para espantar al hombre y que requería su presencia indispensable fue que dio el paso para conservarle con más confianza.

Sabe que en el primer encuentro las cosas no salieron bien, notó de inmediato como entre ellos no compartían "ese" humor, pero también sabe que tiene muchas cualidades que puede usar para atraer su atención y borrar poco a poco el mal sabor de esa primera impresión.


	2. Salida de amigos

"Pero Alesby" se quejó Fargan muy cómodo en el sofá del comisario.

"Fargan" le corta antes de volver a escuchar sus quejidos.

Fargan bufó, siguió con la mirada como su amigo y compañero de trabajo se movía de ahí para allá acomodando cosas y preparándose para salir. ¿Con quién? pues nada más ni nada menos que con Luzu, su amigo y con quien siempre salía de compras cuando en las tiendas del pueblo había nuevos atuendos.

Parecía que esos dos tenían una especie de contrato o pacto para que cada que sucedía coincidían en sus horarios.

Y no es que eso le molestara particularmente, Luzu también es su amigo y sabe cuánto se divierte comprando cosas en las tiendas.

El punto, ahora mismo, es que Fargan quería mostrarle algo a Alexby, no era la gran cosa ni algo muy importante, pero el hecho de que apenas llegó a su casa a pedirle unos minutos de su tiempo y ver en su rostro la sorpresa mezclada con un cierto grado de incomodidad por rechazar su petición hizo que Fargan se pusiera en plan de insistente.

Más una broma que otra cosa, pero en cierta forma disfrutaba de verlo nervioso, por su presencia, por querer echarlo de su casa antes de que llegara Luzu, por no saber decir directamente que no a sus quejas de infante.

"Seguro que pueden ir otro día" insiste.

"Ya sabes cómo es Luzu" le aclara terminando de acomodar las patatas en los hornos y sacar varias para el viaje "No quiero ponerlo nervioso si cambio sus planes"

"Con una vez no pasa nada"

"Por los Dioses Fargan" parece queja pero se ha reído.

"¿Y si los acompaño?" se le ocurre finalmente, lo que detiene la caminada apresurada del comisario.

"Creo... Sí, eso puede funcionar" acomoda su casco sobre sus hombros para asegurarse de que no se le fuera a salir.

"Decidido, nos vamos de compras con los compis" lo último lo dice muerte de risa mientras imita a algún programa infantil de esos de la TV.

Alexby fue contagiado por la risa y pronto el timbre de su casa anunció la llegada de Luzu a su salida de amigos.


	3. Cotidiano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Su presencia terminó por ser necesaria en varios aspectos de su vida, se volvió cotidiano compartir muchos momentos juntos

Alexby se acostumbró a tener la presencia de Fargan revoloteando en su casa por las mañanas, a verlo cuchicheando en los rincones de su casa cuando le invitaba a pasar, se volvió parte de sus días en el momento que fueron aceptados en el cuartel de policías, compartían oficina, oficio, persecuciones y muchas tardes de papeleo junto al horrible café que Alexby odia pero fue obligado a beber un par de veces para poder cumplir con el trabajo.

Su presencia terminó por ser necesaria en varios aspectos de su vida, se volvió cotidiano compartir muchos momentos juntos.

A Alexby le gusta su independencia, le gusta tener su propio espacio, su huerto de patatas, su terreno en la cima de una montaña que le ofrece una vista panorámica de Karmaland, le gusta estar solo con sus pensamientos. Pero desde la llegada de Fargan a su vida, aquello que él denominó "convivir consigo mismo" termino llamándole soledad, se había acostumbrado a ella y de pronto tenía a un búho feo en sus terrenos llamándole repetidas veces y arrastrándole a hacer cosas que rozaban lo ilegal.

Y eso estaba bien, le gusta no escuchar a su voz rebotando en las paredes, le gusta ser escuchado, le gusta ser observado por ese par de ojos amarillos, filados y curiosos.

Le gustaba tanto como Fargan se había vuelto parte de su cotidiano que cuando no pudo verle más revoloteando a su alrededor la sensación de vació le esturgó el pecho y el corazón. Dolió escuchar esas palabras de parte de Luzu, dolió aún más ver a Willy, el compañero de maldades de Fargan herido pero susurrando constantemente un "Lo siento" por ser el único en sobrevivir.

"Alexby...."

"No"

"Alexby, lo siento tanto"

Sintió las manos de Luzu sobre sus hombros, seguramente en un intento por mantenerlo de pie, su cabeza daba vueltas, el paisaje se volvió borroso por las constantes lágrimas que se le escaparon sin preguntas por sus mejillas.

Duele, le duele. Algo dentro de él se ha roto en miles de pedazos y no sabe qué.

"Fargan murió..."


	4. Cambio de ropa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elegir el atuendo de Lely no había sido buena idea.

A Alexby le gusta la ropa, aunque a veces crean que no, le gusta cambiar de outfit de vez en cuando y mostrar diversas personalidades, a modo de juego la mayoría de las veces, y lo que tienen en común todos estos trajes es que siempre mostraban piel.

Lo que no esperó fue quedarse más tiempo del normal en aquella reunión con sus amigos, a altas horas de la madrugada y con esa temperatura que le calaba los huesos.

Elegir el atuendo de Lely no había sido buena idea.

"¿Alesby, tienes frío?" La voz de Fargan le trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

"Un poco" se ríe, tratando de darse calor frotando sus manos en sus brazos desnudos.

Fargan se le queda mirando por unos segundos hasta que suelta un quejido similar a que se le ha ocurrido algo, Alexby teme por momentos que esa idea sea una tontería. Fargan se quitó la chaqueta que trae a prisa para colocarla cariñosamente sobre los hombros descubiertos de Alexby, nota de inmediato que seguramente le cubra un poco más allá del muslo si se levanta, lo que resulta perfecto, cubre lo suficiente como para que no siga pasando tanto frío.

"Así no te marchas tan rápido" le sonríe con sinceridad colocando su mano sobre el casco ajeno y descolocándolo un poco sin querer.

Para la buena suerte de Alexby, su casco cubrió a la perfección el sonrojo que atacó sus mejillas en cosa de segundos y la sonrisa estúpida que se le formó al sentir el calor que aún conservaba e la tela, además el aroma de Fargan se mantenía y casi se podía considerar un abrazo.

"¿Mejor?" pregunta al no recibir respuesta.

"S-Sí, mucho mejor" alza la voz un momento por los nervios. Fargan se siente aliviado y su atención deja a Alexby para ir hacia el show que habían montado Rubius y Auron por beber tanto.

Aunque Alexby no pudo concentrarse en otra cosa en toda la noche más en lo realmente agradable que es estar cerca de Fargan.


	5. Cumpleaños de Fargan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "¿Me vas a dejar entrar?" se queja, tratando de darse calor frotando sus manos contra sus brazos.

¿Era eso posible?

Fargan tuvo que parpadear varias veces, el sueño debía estar afectándole demasiado, está seguro que pasan de la media noche, tal vez sean las 3 de la mañana, y es que está confundido por la persona que está ahora mismo en la puerta de su casa.

Está muy oscuro afuera, puede ver muchas estrellas, creepers, esqueletos, zombies y a su compañero de servicio y a veces de algunas bromas, Alexby.

"¿Me vas a dejar entrar?" se queja, tratando de darse calor frotando sus manos contra sus brazos.

"Eh, sí" Se aparta para dejarle entrar, piensa en ofrecerle una taza de té o una manta para que entrara en calor. "¿Qué haces tan tarde aquí?"

Alexby acomoda su casco sobre su cabeza y parece que suelta un suspiro, seguro estaba reteniendo bastante aire, ¿por qué estaría nervioso?

Y por sobre todo, ¿Qué hace a estas horas?

"Una tontería" le da como primera respuesta, refunfuña un poco antes de relajar los hombros "Feliz cumpleaños, Búho feo"

Alexby le extiende un stak completo de pólvora que Fargan acepta gustoso a la par que impresionado.

Así que era eso. Alexby había venido después de que se fueran varios de los otros héroes, había esperado a que Fargan estuviera solo únicamente para decirle Feliz cumpleaños sin tanto público.

"Muchas gracias Alesby" pasa por alto el insulto gratuito, ya está acostumbrado a esas muestras de afecto acompañadas de algunas mofas.

"Pues eso, yo ya me voy" y antes de hacer la situación más incómoda para Alexby, este trata de largarse de la casa.

"Quédate un poco" Fargan coloca su mano sobre su hombro empujándolo un poco para que cambiara de dirección "Bebamos algo juntos, ¡celebremos!"

Y Alexby no puede decir no, mucho menos a Fargan en la madrugada de su cumpleaños.


	6. Corona de flores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "¿Sabes que significan estas flores?" Alexby toma la corona entre sus manos, Fargan niega "Valor, fuerza, prosperidad"

Era muy extraño que Alexby hiciera eso.

Fargan y todos en Karmaland saben que Jimmy es el familiar más querido para el comisario, el solo hacer una broma sobre hacerle algo malo era una amenaza jurada de destrozarte la vida.

Por eso era de extrañar que Alexby sacara a pasear por las cercanías a Jimmy para que tomase aire, cuando perfectamente podía llevarlo dentro de sus propios terrenos.

Pero no se iba a quejar, que le haya pedido ayuda para cuidar a su querida mascota se traduce a que confía más en él que en cualquier otro en Karmaland. Y Fargan aprecia ese voto de confianza.

De todas formas, su mente se había perdido en observar como Alexby, sentado en el prado junto a varias flores lilas, trenzaba los tallos muy concentrado en hacer un ornamento de flores, Jimmy se había recostado a su lado restregando su rostro entre las plantas y las flores.

La escena era realmente encantadora y Fargan no podía despegar sus ojos de ella.

"Ole, terminado" dice Alexby, colocando una bella corona de flores de Allium sobre la cabeza de Jimmy quien se mantuvo quieto tratando de que no se le cayera de la cabeza.

"Está precioso" Murmura Fargan caminando hacia el par. Jimmy estornuda por el polen de las flores y se levanta a corretear alrededor disfrutando de sus momentos de libertad.

"¿Sabes que significan estas flores?" Alexby toma la corona entre sus manos, Fargan niega "Valor, fuerza, prosperidad"

"¿Por eso me las diste para mi cumpleaños?" pregunta con ligera emoción en la voz.

"Ah, sí" tartamudea mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Fargan le quita la corona de flores de las manos y se la pone sobre la cabeza, la sonrisa que adorna su rostro en estos momentos expresaba una alegría inmensa que Alexby puede jurar que vio solamente cuando explotaba cosas con más de 20 TNT, pero ahora era solo por una corona de flores de Allium.

"Me encanta"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im soft


	7. Trabajo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahora mismo, agradece ser el único en poder ver aquella escena.

Demasiado tarde para trabajar, demasiado temprano como para irse a casa según la capitana Danvers, ya que al igual que muchos oficiales, ellos debían cumplir con los informes detallados de sus misiones, y vaya que estaban atrasados con el tema. Casualmente a ninguno de ellos les gustaba esa parte del trabajo.

Las armas, perseguir a los ladrones, y encerrar a sus amigos cuando no cumplían con las leyes era la parte divertida, además de los trajes de policía que combinaban perfecto con las faldas que a ambos les gusta usar.

Fargan entró a la oficina con una resma nueva de hojas, un café y una Red Bull, ya que al comisario no le gusta el café.

Grande fue su sorpresa al notar que Alexby ya no estaba despierto, recostado cómodamente sobre los papeles a medio firmar, con la luz de la computadora dándole directo al rostro el cual para buena suerte de Fargan ya no llevaba el casco de siempre. Aún recuerda la primera vez que le dejó ver su rostro, y como se aceleró su corazón con el primer vistazo.

Ahora mismo, agradece ser el único en poder ver aquella escena.

Deja las cosas sobre una repisa cercana y avanza hacia el escritorio principal a paso lento, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible para no perturbar el sueño de 'la bella durmiente'. No puede evitar sonreír ante la tierna escena, realmente Alexby se ve muy tranquilo durmiendo, a pesar de ser bastante burlesco y gritón cuando está despierto, y quejica.

Toma su abrigo que normalmente trae con su ropa casual y lo deja sobre los hombros de su compañero con sumo cuidado, durmiendo de esa manera tan descuidada y sin abrigarse, podría pescar un resfriado.

Fargan se asegura de acomodar un poco las cosas para que esté más cómodo, sabe que esa posición es muy incómoda pero también entiende que Alexby estará demasiado cansado a esa hora.

Se da el lujo de apartar un par de cabellos oscuros que se pegaron en su frente, y a esa corta distancia puede apreciar de mejor manera las largas pestañas y las ligeras pecas en su rostro.

"Lamento tanto haberte hecho daño" murmura, con la pequeña esperanza de que en sus sueños Alexby le escuche y le perdone.

Después de todo, y a pesar de que en ese momento le dijo que no, ahora mismo sus sentimientos definitivamente han cambiado.

Pero antes de eso, debe ganarse el perdón de Alexby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayer en Minecraft Maldito Fargan dijo que no se podía casar con Alexby por que le hizo daño con el rechazo.
> 
> Im sad and soft


	8. Herida de bala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pudo ver como se desangraba por el disparo, como la vida se apagaba en sus ojos, y como la única palabra que salía de sus labios era el nombre de Alexby junto a las lágrimas.

Él no quería hacerlo, en verdad no quería, pero las cosas no suelen salir como uno lo espera, sobre todo cuando se tiene una doble vida como en el caso de Fargan. Él no conoce otro estilo de vida que no sea vivir una constante mentira que debe mantener a todos quienes conoce.   
La mayoría de sus acciones eran bromas, crueles y explosivas, pero bromas al fin y al cabo, nada grave. Tal vez por eso es que cuando se enteró que una de sus balas asesinó a la pareja de uno de sus pocos amigos fue que algo dentro de él se removió bastante fuerte.  
Para esas alturas de su vida ya estaba solo, el trabajo en la policía le daba la fachada perfecta para que nadie sospechara de su participación dentro de la hermandad oscura como uno de los cabecillas. Y cuando le presentaron a su nuevo compañero y jefe fue el cambio más grande en su vida; Alexby era diferente, no como la excepción a la regla, sino que la manera en que se relacionaban era especial, en poco tiempo vio en él un amigo y un confidente.   
Alexby era una persona muy importante para Fargan, la única persona que le conocía ambas facetas y por sobre todo le divertía.  
Por eso se lamentó para siempre lo ocurrido con Aleia, que una de sus armas las cuales usaban solo para espantas al pueblo haya dado de lleno en ella.  
Pudo ver como se desangraba por el disparo, como la vida se apagaba en sus ojos, y como la única palabra que salía de sus labios era el nombre de Alexby junto a las lágrimas.  
Cuando llegó la policía tuvo que dejar el cuerpo de la mujer ahí y huir.  
Lo último que vio de esa escena fue a Alexby corriendo hacia Aleia con el rostro inundado en rabia y lágrimas.   
Fue la primera vez que Fargan se sintió culpable por herir a alguien.  
Aquella herida de bala en el pecho de Aleia había dejado una cicatriz emocional tanto en Alexby como en Fargan.  
Y el día en que aquello se destapara podía ser perfectamente el fin de la única relación real que Fargan tiene en toda su vida.


	9. Soulmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Él no tiene un hilo rojo, por qué tener la habilidad de verlo le quitó el derecho a poseer un alma gemela.

Alexby siempre pudo ver el hilo rojo de las almas gemelas, a temprana edad le decía a las personas con quienes tenían la conexión, ayudo a muchos a encontrar su alma gemela hasta que se ganó cierta fama y el acoso inundó su vida, lo que antes era un don terminó siendo un enorme problema. A penas pudo se fue de aquella ciudad hacia unos lejanos terrenos llamados Karmaland, aún podía ver los hilos rojos en las manos de sus compañeros, las conexiones entre cada uno eran fuertes, se tensaban los hilos, se enredaban pero jamás se cortaban a pesar de todo.

Y él, él no tiene un hilo rojo, por qué tener la habilidad de verlo le quitó el derecho a poseer un alma gemela.

El día en que se dio cuenta de que su amistad con Fargan era mucho más grande, lo primero que hizo fue buscar en su mano si había algún hilo, para su suerte el hilo de Fargan era delgado y estaba enredado, en el otro extremo estaba Willy, quién al parecer seguía con la mirada a otro integrante de los héroes; Rubius.

Por eso era tan delgado, por eso estaba enredado, a pesar de los cercanos que son el corazón de uno de ellos está mirando hacia otro lado.

¿Podía ser esto una oportunidad? ¿Podía Alex darse el gusto de soñar con una conexión cercana con otro a pesar de que puede ver claramente que es imposible?

Tuvo miedo de que algo le contestara aquellas preguntas, tiene miedo de que ese don le quite toda posibilidad de ser feliz al lado de Fargan, tiene absoluto terror de que aquello que llama soledad sea su única compañía a pesar de que su corazón anhela el cariño de alguien.

Por sobre todo, le aterra el hecho de no poder detener esos sentimientos por Fargan que crecen desmesuradamente con cada sonrisa, cada palabra y cada mirada fugaz que comparten.

Aun ahora puede ver el hilo en el meñique de Fargan uniéndolo con el de Willy a pesar de que sus ojos ámbar le miran a él. Alex sonríe, se ríe de los chistes malos y trata de ahogar sus pensamientos de que lo que sea que tiene con Fargan es efímero como su vida.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta antología de historias cortas centradas en la relación de Fargan y Alexby en el contexto del Rol de la serie Karmaland 4, es decir, sus personajes y personalidades en esta historia, no a los youtubers.
> 
> Por favor, esta historia NO debe llegar a ninguno de los youtubers.


End file.
